


My Pain

by HobbitKumori



Series: The Pain [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitKumori/pseuds/HobbitKumori
Summary: Anger is a part of grieving even if its only a relationship.Rating due to language.





	My Pain

There's parts of my heart carved out.  
She's got a spot. You've got a spot.  
I thought I made you hate me.

Nigga you  
You make me so damn mad.  
You make me wanna whoop your ass so fucking much.  
Yet you still have a spot in my heart.

I can honestly say that you still have a spot in my heart and in my life.  
Even if it's just watching over you from afar and hurting myself on seeing you happy.

Temptation incarnate  
Wanna call you a sin?  
Babe you lust, wrath and envy all in one.

I thought I was over you but I still wanna be under you.  
I thought I was above drowning but when I think of you I'm still down there.  
The things I want to do would put a paid sugar baby to shame.

Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.


End file.
